Make the Devil Cry
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Sam and Dean have gotten a trail on the demon…the two brothers set out to find the demon, but then another hunter comes along. Are the three stronger as a team, or will they encounter other problems? Devil may cry crossover.
1. The Vision

**Supernatural**

**Author's note: ****hey everyone! Here is my first ever supernatural chapter story so I hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Dedications and thanks:**** I would like to dedicate this story to my best friend, Marlowe and also to Mistress of Destruction who helped me with this story.**

**Summary: ****Sam and Dean have gotten a trail on the demon…the two brothers set out to find the demon, but then another hunter comes along. Are the three stronger as a team, or will they encounter other problems? Devil may cry crossover.**

* * *

_"Sam…Sam…" a voice kept saying over and over again. Sam looked around in the black abyss that surrounded him. He couldn't make out where he was or why he was there, all he knew was that he was there. Sam turned around and he saw two yellow eyes before his own._

_"Hello Sam." It was the demon. He found Sam. Sam gasped loudly and looked the demon in the eye._

_"It's you…what do you want with me?" The demon smirked devilishly and he began to walk in closer to Sam as Sam backed away._

_"I want you and your brother to fight me like the men you really are." Sam looked at the demon confused._

_"What?" The demon grabbed him by the neck and began to raise him into the air. _

_"I want your brother to find me. I want you both to fight me like men." Sam struggled to get free from his grip. The demon held on tight to his neck though._

_"How are we going to find you? You aren't going to give us any directions!" The demon loosened his grip on the young Winchester's neck and he put him back on the ground. The demon backed away and he smirked evilly._

_"Who's to say I won't?" Sam looked at him confused. Before he could say anything though, he suddenly saw things begin to spin around and out of control. Sam could suddenly see colors clash together as he spun around. He couldn't see the demon anymore. He couldn't see anyone. _

_Suddenly, images began to flash in his head. The first image he saw was of a dark highway in the middle of the night. After that image registered into his head, colors continued to clash again. The second image was of a bar that he had never once seen in his whole life. The bar was called 'Jo's beer'. After that image, the third and final image registered; it was of a cemetery that dated back to the early 1500's. _

_After he saw all the images, he suddenly stopped spinning and was frozen in one spot. His eyes wandered around when he saw the demon again, smirking at him mockingly. Sam looked at the demon, confused and afraid._

_"All of those images you gave me…they're…"_

_"They're the only hints you'll have of finding me. I will and can not give you anymore; it spoils the fun of me taunting you. But I will give you a few hints…but not in any images this time; this time in my own words." Sam didn't say anything. He just looked at the demon angrily. The demon nodded, continuing what he was going to say._

_"On this journey, you're brother and you will encounter someone, but they are not who they seem…you will also find something that was once lost, but have to make a sadistic choice…your brother will also find something that he wants and finally…there is a possible way that you can stop me…think about it physic wonder!" The demon pushed Sam back and Sam began to fall into a black hole, screaming for someone to save him…_

* * *

Sam awoke screaming in his bed at five o'clock in the morning. Cold sweat was slowly rolling down his cheeks as he wiped them away quickly. He just had a vision; a vision that is going to come true. He and Dean had to go now; they had to find the nearest highway that he saw in his dream. Sam jumped out of bed and turned on the lamp.

"Dean…Dean wake up!" Sam said as he nudged his brother awake. He was amazed that he didn't wake up when he screamed. Dean groaned loudly and turned on his side.

"What time is it?" Sam walked away and he put on a clean shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Five…we have to go now." Dean groaned again and he forced himself out of bed. Dean looked at Sam and noticed that he was panicked and was breathing hard and heavy. Dean looked at his little brother confused.

"Hey man what's going on?" Sam turned to Dean, trying to keep himself from panicking.

"Man I had a vision. The demon came and showed me places of where to find him and we have to go now." Dean blinked hard. A vision? Was this just a trap? Or was this really going to help them?

"Sam, how do you know that this isn't a trap?" Sam shook his head, still very fidgety.

"I don't know man, but you're going to have to trust me on this one. We can finally kill this demon and we can live our lives normally." Dean looked into his little brother's eyes and sighed.

He was always afraid of doing hunts with his brother; he feared that the demon would get him and kill him. Since their father died, Dean felt he had to take responsibility of Sam. He began to wonder to himself if this would be the safest thing to do for him and Sam. He sighed again.

"Okay fine…c'mon lets get out of here before someone hears us." Sam nodded his head as he grabbed his bag that had his weapons and his very valued computer.

"Okay let's go." Dean nodded as he followed his brother out. Both brothers were thinking the same thing; is this all the real thing, or is it all just a trap?

* * *

_To be continued…_

_Well there is my first chapter…read and review and I'll update as soon as possible!_


	2. The Highway

**The highway**

**Author's note: ****Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for a while; I just had my graduation…well here is the next chapter…have fun!**

**Chapter Summary: ****Dean and Sam are in their car, driving frantically through the night.**

"Wait a minute, so you mean to tell me that the demon came to you in a vision and gave you directions of where to find him?" Sam nodded his head, not taking his eyes off the road ahead of him. It sounded crazy to him too, but he did not dare do anything or say anything about it.

"Yes Dean, he showed me landmarks of all the places to go and then he told me this riddle." Dean looked at Sam and raised an eyebrow.

"What is this riddle again?" Sam sighed loudly. He felt like a gullible three year old, believing everything that someone told him.

"The demon said you and I will encounter someone, but they are not who they seem…I'm will also find something that was once lost, but will have to make a sadistic choice…you're also going to find something that you want and there is a possible way that we can stop this demon." Dean was silent for a moment and then he turned back to the steering wheel.

"So the demon said I'm going to find something that I want?" Sam nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah." Dean smirked to himself.

"I guess this means I can finally bang Lindsay Lohan!" Sam looked at his older brother, angered by his comment.

"Dean, do you mind using your upstairs brain there are some more important things we have to deal with now!" Dean nodded his head, seeing how freaked out Sam really was by this vision.

"Sorry man…just was trying to lighten the mood." Sam didn't answer back; he just continued to stare at the road ahead as if he were in a trance of some sort. Dean sighed loudly. He had a good feeling that they were heading for big trouble.

"Sam, you know that this is a trap right?" Sam nodded his head.

"Yeah I know that."

"I don't think we should be doing this Sam; we're going to get hurt doing this. But more importantly, you're going to get hurt doing this." Sam looked at his older brother, who was worried deeply about Sam.

Since their father died, Dean had taken the logic that he had to be a new father figure to Sam. Despite how much Sam pissed Dean off, Dean knew that he had to take care of him; even if it meant having to make big sacrifices for Sam. Sam knew that Dean was just trying to be a good brother, but he also felt terrible that he gave up so much for Sam and that he never did for Dean.

"Dean, stop worrying about me. I'm twenty three now; you have to stop worrying about me. I am quite capable of taking care of myself now Dean." Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Sam.

"Yeah right, Sm." Sam looked at Dean, shocked that he would doubt Sam like that.

"Dean! I can take care of myself! I know what I'm doing and I'm not going to make any stupid mistakes." Dean couldn't take it anymore; he looked at Sam angrily and let himself explode.

"Yeah and that's why you're letting yourself walk right into the demons trap!" Sam blinked hard. He couldn't believe that Dean had just yelled at him.

Dean of all people should've understood. Dean came to Stanford and took Sam out of school just so they could find their dad and the demon. Dean should've understood why Sam wanted to hunt this demon so badly. Dean should've understood why Sam was taking a chance and following the route where the demon gave him hints.

Sam rolled his eyes and he went back to staring at the road ahead. To his shock, he began to doubt whether Dean was right or wrong. Was this all just a trap? Was he really going to be there for them to fight? These questions began to haunt Sam.

Suddenly, Sam saw bright flashes. They were very bright and they almost as bright as the sun. It began to sting his eyes. It wasn't until a few seconds later when the bright lights began to give Sam a headache. It wasn't that bad at first, but then it turned into a throbbing pain. Sam began to scream in pain.

"AH! Oh my god! Jesus Christ, stop the pain! AH!" Sam screamed as loud as he could. Dean turned to his brother, clearly alarmed by his brother's sudden screams.

"Sam! Sam what's happening?! Why are you screaming?!" Sam didn't even answer back; he just continued to scream in pain, pleading for it to stop.

_"You're one step ahead…"_ Sam heard an ethereal voice whisper into his ear. It was the demon, with no doubt. Suddenly, the pain seemed to slowly disperse and the bright lights began to slowly fade away. Sam began to breathe heavily and he looked at his older brother who had lines of worry all over his face.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam continued to breathe heavily, clearly freaked by what he had just witnessed.

"I saw…I heard…" Sam looked at the road again and he saw that it was the highway that the demon showed his in his dream.

"Dean, stop!" Sam screamed loudly. Dean, taken back, stopped the car and the car stopped with a jolt. Once their car stopped, Sam immediately got out of the car. Dean followed out and he went after Sam.

"Sam! Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on here?" Sam looked at Dean and pointed to the highway that surrounded them.

"This is the highway that the demon showed me in my vision." Dean looked around the eerie looking highway. Based on the pure blackness around it and the fact that there was no sound, did seem like the perfect place for the demon to lure them.

"Well this place is a very beautiful place." Dean said sarcastically. Sam walked over to the rail of the highway and he saw that there were a few trees and a black looking lake there. Sam turned to Dean, and had a very smart look on his face.

"Dean, I think that the demon is here."

"How do you know?" Sam shrugged his shoulders and he looked around the peculiar highway.

"I can just feel it. I can feel this presence and it feels evil…and its not you." Dean raised his eyebrows and he nodded his head.

"Yeah that does sound pretty damn evil." Sam nodded his head.

"Do you think this is the actual demon or something else?" Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"I honestly don't know Sam. You're the one who is pulling a Haley Joel Osment on me so you tell me." Sam nodded his head as he slowly began to walk back to the car. He opened the door and he pulled out his EMF. He turned it on and the EMF began to make go off. Sam and Dean looked at each other, alarmed.

"Well that just goes without saying." Sam muttered to himself. Dean walked over and looked at it too.

"This is weird." Sam nodded in agreement.

"What's going on?" Dean and Sam turned on their heels and began to walk around, when they suddenly heard a jump behind them. They froze in their footsteps.

"You boys aren't going anywhere…"

_To be continued…_

_Well there is my second chapter…you know the drill, no reviews no chapter…thanks guys!_


	3. Dante

**Dante**

**Author's note: ****Hey! Sorry I haven't updated for a while; summer is usually pretty hectic for me…anyway here is the newest chapter and I hope that you all read and review it! Oh and I also wrote a Dean/ Jo story called when you're gone…check it out if you like Dean and Jo.**

**Chapter Summary: ****Sam and Dean find out that there is another hunter who wants to help them out…should they trust this hunter?**

"You boys aren't going anywhere…" A rigid and raspy voice muttered out from behind them. Sam and Dean turned to look at the person and saw a man standing there, holding two handguns, one in each hand.

This man is muscular, has whitish hair and wore red clothes. His white bangs covered his eye, giving him a very rugged and rebellious look to his appearance. In a way, it made the two Winchester's interested in this man; he looked like someone that would be interesting to talk to. But judging by his appearance, it also scared them. Sam took hold of his gun and aimed it at this mysterious man.

"Who the hell are you?!" The man lowered both of his guns and he grinned sheepishly.

"Do you take this wise Sam?" Sam blinked in an uneasy surprise. How did this man know his name?

"Who are you? How do you know my name?!" The man's grin grew even wider and he took a few steps towards the Winchester brothers.

"I'm that special person that you will encounter." Dean blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"You're the one who can help us find the demon?" The man nodded his head slowly.

"That is correct Dean." Dean put his gun in his pocket and he looked at the man, curious.

"How are we supposed to trust you, huh? How do we know that you aren't some possessed demon? How are we going to know whether you are trustworthy or not?" There was a sudden silence. It was an awkward silence; a scary silence. The man stifled out a laugh and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess you don't know. You're going to have to trust your guts on this one Dean." Sam looked at Dean and then back at the mysterious man.

"What's your name?" He paused briefly again. Finally, he answered.

"My name is Dante." Sam nodded his head.

"Dante, we are going to trust you and we would like you to accompany us." Dean gasped in an uneasy surprise. He didn't want this creep with them; he didn't think that he could trust him.

"Sam, no!" Sam turned to his brother and was surprised by this.

"What Dean?" Dean grabbed his little brother's arm.

"Do you think we can talk alone here for a moment?" Sam nodded his head and before he could say anything, Dean began to drag Sam away from the car and Dante.

"Sam, where the hell is your head? I have to agree with this too you dumb shit!" Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"What Dean? Don't you want to find this demon?" Dean nodded his head, not being able to hold his anger.

"Yeah I do but can't you just think this through for a moment. I don't know if that demon was lying to us or not, but he did say that the person that we encounter is not who they seem. For all we know, this guy is helping the demon and he is going to lure us to him. Do you really want that to happen?" Sam paused for a moment, thinking it all through.

"But Dean, don't you think that we should at least give this guy a chance? He may be able to help us and we can finish this once and for all. This is a chance to stop it sooner Dean. Take it or leave it." Dean looked at Dante.

Dean knew that just by his appearance this guy was trouble. He didn't look like the innocent type. But then again, he and Sam didn't look too innocent. But there was also something else about this guy that really made him suspicious of him. Dean sighed loudly.

"Okay fine…he can come with us." Sam nodded his head and then he motioned for Dante to come closer to them. Dante moved in closer and Dean sighed loudly and reluctantly.

"You can come with us; I changed my mind." Dante nodded his head, in approval.

"That is the wiser thing to do Dean." Sam turned to Dean and put his lips up to his ear.

"You know, it still scares me at how he knows our names." Dean rolled his eyes and he began to walk towards the car. Sam did the very same and he turned to Dante and called for him.

"Dante, we have room in our car you can sit in the back." Dante smirked and shook his head slowly.

"I have my own ride." Dante began to walk towards the bushes where he popped out of. Sam was left standing there, dumbfounded.

"Okay…awkward." Sam got into the car and Dean began to drive off. As they drove, Dean looked at Sam, slightly angered.

"I'm going to kill you." Sam looked at Dean and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Dean, I'm only doing what will help us find the demon."

"Oh, so that means you're going to trust this guy?! Sam, you know better than to trust creeps like this. Hell you know that with a job like this, you can't trust anyone." Sam didn't respond back; he began to feel like he had made a huge mistake.

"I'm sorry Dean." Sam mumbled out quietly. Dean nodded, not looking at his little brother.

"I know its okay…hey where did that guy go?" Right after Dean asked that question, the two brothers saw Dante speed right past their car on a motorcycle. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Wow…this guy sure looks like a daredevil." Sam nodded in agreement.

"I agree…lets just hope he can help us."

_To be continued…_

_Well there was chapter three! If you want to see anything happen in the next few chapters, please message me or better yet, review and tell me! Thanks guys!_


	4. Notice

**Notice**

Hey guys! I'm really sorry, but I won't be updating this story for a month. I will be going up to my cottage in Wasaga beach tomorrow and I won't be returning until August twelfth. I will try and update as soon as I get back, but I also might go to New York and Niagara falls so please don't expect me to update any soon. If you have any questions as to when I will update or any requests for the story, please don't be afraid to message me. Once again, I am very sorry for the inconvenience.

Love always,

Acting-Singing-Bella (Alanna)


End file.
